


Cracking The CYAN Code

by Ragnarok_May



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Lover Gavin Reed, Cat Lover Upgraded Connor | RK900, Domestic Fluff, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, M/M, Mentioned Tina Chen, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valerie Morales-Chen Mentioned, Weddings, cats cats and again cats, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnarok_May/pseuds/Ragnarok_May
Summary: Drabble I created as my upgraded game ending, overlaping with best possible ending where Hank and Connor hug on empty parking lot united like father and son.With addition of Reed900 as secret ending.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human)/Valerie Morales-Chen, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Cracking The CYAN Code

**Author's Note:**

> About Connor full machine ending.  
> I think Rk900 looks after Connor in last scene, because he know that he will be next in machine replacing cycle. He doesn't have to be deviant to know this, since he is upgraded Connor with memories and experience of Connor. He is next to be replaced witk RK1000 etc. if he ever fails or gets outdated, this is his mission and he knows it yet is silent. Because thats how cycle of machines looks like in this game path, because customers always want newest model, especially army, police, investigation forces. This means that Gavin was right that machines gonna replace humans because there always will be better android for this job (In my mind Gavin represents human fear of being out of place to live, liek angry mob who wrecked Markus in early chapters of game. I dont think he is bad/evil character, just rude and scared with offensive defense mechanics.), and Kamski was right about evolution of software and human needs for better androids. Fucking depressing ._.  
> I belive they deserve happy ending.

November 12, 2038

[…]

It was just two of them and snow, crunching under their feet after each step. Detroit city covered with white fluff, as if heavens wanted to cover any demonstration-revolutin leftovers. It was over, androids were free, and legally allowed to run their own lives as they desired with small help of former CyberLife workers. And there was only one thing Connor ever wanted. Be close to person responsible for his change of heart …or rather his thirium pump, person who was waiting in snowed alley, same one where pair of co-workers ussed to discuss investigation progress many times few years ago.

And as Connor slowly approached Hank, they exchanged gentle smile and pulled each other into warm embrace. World around them semmed to stop, only to hear Hank’s whisper:

„Its good to have you back son, after everything calmed down. You are safe and free.” Then Connor gave him the kicked puppy eyes and tightened hug, face clustered to soft collar of liutenant’s coat.

„Despite what my programming ever said, I always felt safe with you liu-„ Connor imagined bitting his mental tongue and corrected himself.

„… dad.”

And their world seemed to turn into better place for them.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

August 9 2041, 10:06:57

Detroit city, ~~Detective~~ Sergant Gavin Reed’s Apartament

Rk900 Nines was sitting on soft carpet, acompanied by four cat habitants, minding their business in few places across the room. From closed bathroom, working hair dryer was heard, sign that Gavin was finishing shower and started dressing up. Android whereas was busy with big digital clock on his HUD and massive taskbox pulsing and begging for attention.

╔══════════════════════╗

Current Objectives: Pet the cat (all of them),

Compliment Sergant Reed, Prevent Gavin from

smoking, Finish dressing up, Don’t be late on

~~Officer Chen~~ Tina’s wedding

(additional note – its rude in human culture,

Top priority in preventing Tina Chen and her

fiance from disappointment)

╚══════════════════════╝

Nines bashed himself mentally for not waking Gavin earlier, wedding ceremony wasn't work in DPD, being late was unacceptable. But at same time forcing Gavin to do something earlier than situation required was at equal level with impossible, and as much as Nines was guy fully dedicated to fulfill his taks, he rejected idea of spoiling mood of other cop in this important day.   
He reached to his pocked (Tina and Hank forced android brothers to buy phones, since sending sms by telepathy was bit creepy to them), unlocked his phone with sleepy Gavin as blockade screen image and opened last sms from Tina :

**Soon to be Miss T.** [9:49:37]

_aaaand no guns on my wedding or I will kick his(Gv) butt to moon or somewhere else,_

_ok jk that would make you sad robo-sweetheart :((_

_tbh only insane idiot would do mess on a wedding where half the guests are cops and SWAT xdd_

_In case of any odds, Allen and Sixty will just kick troublemaker out of party hahaha_

[ _< Tina atached gif with cartoon cat performing something they called Fortnite dance>_ ](https://thumbs.gfycat.com/ImprobableGroundedHound-max-1mb.gif)

_Tell Gavin to hurry up his princess make up_

_xoxo_

Nines reached to pet first cat according to his taskbox list. Small ginger feline was taking nap in expensive shoe box, while another closest one was busy toying with bunch of ties, which Gavin threw onto couch before picking one that suited him most. Not wanting to wake or interrupt fun for any feline companion, retreated his hand from soft fur, _Task failed succesfully_ notification appeared on Nine’s HUD next to pet cat taskbox. He took big step over kitten spreaded on floor and peered into now opened bathroom where Gavin was finishing his perfect hairstyle – hard to tame, satysfying to look at. Nine’s closed small window from his HUD saying _Ruin his hair_ , there was no time for it.

„Gavin, I’m sorry for interrupting this rare event of you, taking proper care of yourself, but we need to leave apartament in about 24 mintes if we want attend ceremony on time. Officer Chen said-„ Nines arm was halfway in jacket sleeve when Gavin cut into his sentence.

„Is that so, Detective Tin Can? Y’ know, better start calling her by name, or she will never stop chewing your ass about it. And mine too by the way.” Gavin rolled his eyes, face without sleep deprivation marks, fresh and well rested, and noticed jacket, android was about to wear atop of his elegant shirt, with one ubuttoned button. Small progress on more natural apperance. But stiff CyberLife jacket with big marks screaming _android RK900_ wasn't fitting to wedding party. No, no, no.

„O c’mon, dont tell me you gonna wear it on T’s wedding. She is going to kill you for bringing CyberLife’s crap today.” He took white jacket, decorated with few black and cyan accents, and threw it onto couch, scaring away one of his cat habitants.

"Sorry for waking you up Mia!" Android just blinked twice, while his LED circled few times into yellow hue as result of confussion.

„Gavin, you know my wardrobe doesn’t contain any other suitable-„ he was interrupted by childlish laughter. Smaller cop put finger on android’s lips silencing him, turned around and did quick trip to his garderobe and back, holding suspicious package behind his back. After second of silence and Nines switching back to light blue LED, he pushed package onto android’s empty hands, ears red from embarassement, cheeks pink from awkwardness. Nines saved this picture or rather small video clip of this moment in his most protected folder and started admiring gift, out of curiosity.

„You don’t need to wear this android-must-have thing, T. told me that you gonna stick to your lame ass dress-code protocol anyway, so I bought you… Normal jacket with her assistance.” Android nodded and unwrapped white ribbon from package that was given to him, dark colored paper box with shiny pattern printed all over it. He lift lid of box and pulled out its content. His fingers touched black silky-like material, soft fabric so beautiful yet not as fragile as lace. Nines held his new tuxedo jacket hugged to his chest, joy equall of kid getting puppy as christmas present, painted on his icy grey eyes. Why was he so innocent and cute, yet deadly weaponat same time, Gavin was unnable to give himself answer.

„Thank you Gavin, its precious gift, from charming person.” Nines smiled akwardly, visably unnable to focus on his partner, not knowing how to react to geniue gesture. He remained silent and pulled Gavin into tight embrace, head atop smaller one’s forhead, burring his nose into freeshly washed curls, inhaling flowered scent of his shampoo, mixed with fresh applied cologne on his neck and collar.

Gavin chuckled, leaving hug and looked into his boyfriend’s eyes. It just felt like right thing to do now, stare into eachother with affectionate desire.

„You know, you can leave CyberLife clothes in past. Although im big fan of your black turtleneck. Just pro tip when you gonna try to seduce me again.” Two souls, with their happyness being fueled by eachothers presence. Still Gavin's silent words did not missed android's ears.

„You know. After all, now you are human too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my cluster of thoughts and few headcanons <3  
> lets just name cats Dorito, Denny, Mia and Praline XD  
> It was my first work ever and I hope it wasn't so tragic to read  
> Relationship status edits made by https://robin-bring-the-snow.tumblr.com/


End file.
